User blog:Superbuting/Nightshade
Nightshade is the demonic portal master of the Green Thunders. Background In the year 1942, Captain America was created out of project Rebirth. In response, Adolf Hitler appointed Johann Schmidt in charge of his own super soldier program: project EXODUS, which would use genetic alterations, as well as Kraang technology, to create the perfect human weapon. Schmidt appointed a man named Dr. Anderson, a jewish scientist who was saved from death due to his talents in genetics, in charge of the project. As test subjects, Anderson used young Jewish children, as he believed their bodies were easier to program. After, hundreds of failed attempt, Dr. Anderson's wife secretly volunteered her unborn child to the project, after altering her genetic code to the exact specifications needed. Although this would ensure her death in child birth, her son would be garunteed to survive the experiments. Learning of this, Dr. Anderson, out of grief, attempted to shut down the project, but was seemingly killed by Schmidt, and the experiments continued on anyways. The child, codnamed Exodus' DNA was altered with the DNA of Kraang, and a certain regenerating mutant. In the year 1945, Exodus, was ready to be deployed. However, due to the Nazi's programming him with a destructive instinct to kill, he escaped, killing Hitler along the way. Tired and alone, Exodus spotted a black katana lying on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and was greeted by Master Eon himself, who told Exodus of the magical land of Skylands, his chosen destiny as a portal master, and trained him in the art of portal mastery. Upon completing his training, Exodus was given a black ninja suit, and the Traptanium katana he held when he and Eon first met. Taking on the name Nightshade, he went on a quest to uncover his past and to destroy anything that would dare get in his way. After around 20 years, Nightshade met Luigi, who gave Nightshade a sense of compassion. After a few more run ins with the Green Thunder, he joined his team where he was molded into a true hero. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman physique: '''After the experiments, Nightshade gained super human strength, speed, agility, and durability. He can lift a total of 20 tons, run at 40 MPH, and can survive strikes from the likes of Thor and the Destroyer. *'Healing factor:' Nightshade has a healing factor, almost on par with the likes of Wolverine. He can reattach lost limbs, heal bullet wounds and large lacerations in seconds, and is immune to most poisons and mind control. *'Elemental powers:' As a portal master Nightshade has control over the eight main elements of skylands. he can: **Control fire, water, earth, and air **Teleport **Heal himself and others from small injuries **Generate explosions **Stop time *'Darkness manipulation:' Nightshade has the ability to manipulate his inner darkness, allowing him to enhace his attacks, or give himself a boost in strength and speed proportianite to how much darkness he uses. *'Mutagen imunity: Since part of his DNA is Kraang, Nightshade is completely immune to the effects of mutagen. In addition, he can breath in Dimension X without the need of an air filter. *'''Animal senses Equipment *'Skyshlasher: '''The katana Eon gave him when they first met, skyshlasher is made out of a rare material from Skylands called traptanium, a metal stronger and lighter than titanium (obviously). It can absorb energy, and summon the magic of Skylands to fire beams of light. It has since gotten an upgrade when infused with the Light Force, turning it gold, allowing it to transform into twin sai and giving it evil repelling powers on par with the Master Sword and allowing Nightshade to hurt people who he normally couldn't *'Mechanical Arm:' Due to mutagen poisoning from experiments when he was a child, Nightshade has replaced his left arm (where all the mutagen was inserted) with a mechanical one. As well as being stronger than his other arm, it also contains a repulsor blaster that can be charged using darkness. The repulsors energy can also be used to enhance Skyshlashers cutting power. *'Twin pistols:' One of two types of weapons Nightshade gained while working with Corperation exodus. They're two rapid fire pistols that Nightshade can use efficiently *'Power gloves:' Sam Riley's old weapon, Nightshade inherited them after he died. They increase his strength and striking power by x10 and generate electricity. Transformations *'Dark Nightshade:' If Nightshade activates the Darkness element to its maximum potential, he can unleash the full potential of his darkness, and transform into Dark Nightshade. This form drastically increases his strength and speed, and even lets him sprout wings and fly. At first, this form risked Nightshade losing his humanity, but he's since been able to overcome this issue. Feats Strength *Lifted and threw a truck *Threw a whale 30 ft *Able to block attacks from combatants as strong as the Juggernaut with his mechanical arm *Punched through steel with his non mechanical arm *As Dark Nightshade, effortlessly tore apart a titanium steel box with his bare hands *As Dark Nightshade, effortlessly cut the side of a colliseum in half, along with an entire street *Blocked a planet destroying laser as Dark Nightshade Speed *Can keep up with a speeding car *Can move faster than the eye can see *Can react to Kraang laser fire *Agile enough to repeatedly jump on water *Can keep up with Spider-Man and Saitama *Flew a Kraang stealth fighter, which goes at sub-relativistic speeds Durability *Survives the vacuum of space. *Survived a point blank arc flash explosion *Takes heavy hits and impalements on a regular basis *Survived an explosion that wiped out an entire city *Can counter a planet busting blast as Dark Nightshade Skill *Can compete, and even beat the likes of Asuna Yuuki and Wolverine in combat *As Dark Nightshade, defeated empowered Exodus, a mutant who could destroy the moon *Defeated Senator Armstrong *Defeated 100 men in under 10 minutes *Consistently matches Adam Taurus in skill *Defeated Ghost Rider *Effortlessely defeated an army of Guardian Knights *Fought on par with Akame *As Dark Nightshade, kept up with Luigi (who was holding back) *Killed a Triceraton Weaknesses *'Healing factor can be overwhelmed''' *'Electricity' *'Impulsive, and arrogant, and has a habit of underestimating his opponents' *'Tends to add a bit of flare to his attacks, which will more often than not leave him wide open' *'Traptanium is weak to powerful vibrations and cosmic attacks, and since Nightshades main weapon is made up of this metal, this is naturally a problem.' Category:Blog posts